Diamond In The Rough
by Paine Falis
Summary: Cecilia has been feeling uneasy lately, and the return of a forgotten childhood friend reveals why. Will she be forever lost in another realm and state of mind, or can Jack and Rudy save her? RxR please
1. Chapter 1

"No, please! You can't do this!" she screamed at the young possessed boy. His eyes glowing red, body trembling. He laughed, his hand on the large sword, positioning it, ready to slam down on the young fragile children.

She screamed, and pushed her love out of the way, as her friends watched in horror...And all was black...

**Ch1.**

"Damn, why is it so freakin hot today?" complained a young vigilante, his long golden hair tied back in his green ribbon, and jacket now wrapped around his waist.

"How long have we been walking?" another young boy cried. His bright blue hair clamped on his face, from perspiration. The red head band often waved when the small amount of wind rushed by. His vest was thrown over his shoulders, while his thin white shirt began to stick to his body.

A young blonde girl ripped off her thick blue coat, and tied it around her waste. She looked around at her surroundings, and sighed as the dry wind sent dust flying everywhere. She wiped her face, and felt the grime cling to every part of her exposed skin. "What is the closest town around here?"

"I don't know. Judging from our surroundings, I'd say maybe...Baskar village..." a small mouse said.

"Gee Princess, can't you call a Guardian or something to fly us off somewhere?" the blonde man asked, his voice a bit of edge in it. Obvisously growing impatient and angry.

She threw him a meanicing glare,"Do not talk of the Guardians as if they are expendable."

"I never said they were did I?"

"It sure sounds like that was what you were implying."

"Cecilia...Jack...c'mon. No arguing..." the blue haired boy complained.

"Rudy's right...Stop being rude Jack. Its not that much farther to Baskar." the mouse agreed, his small body breathing heavily.

"Sorry. Its just the damn heat. Its getting to my head." said Jack, his bare hand on his sticky forehead.

Cecilia sighed, something in her heart began to weigh her down, and she felt as if something in the air was wrong, yet she couldn't place her finger on it. She stopped in the middle of her tracks, and held her head down. Jack and Rudy stopped, and turned around.

"You ok?" Rudy asked beginning to walk towards her.

"I told you we should have taken a form of transportation!" Jack yelled.

Cecilia shot her head up,"No...I'm fine. It's nothing..."

"Hey Hanpan..." Jack began to the small mouse,"Its a million degrees out...so...why in the hell are we going towards a desert village with possibly NO way to keep cool whats so ever!?"

The mouse shrugged,"I dunno...Sometimes I wish you'd stop asking me questions like this, as if I know how the entire world works."

"Well you said yourself, your a regional genius. So I assume you know a lot things..."

"That may be, but I don't know EVERYTHING."

"Alright, alright...Sheesh, it was just a simple question. Now who's the one being rude."

"Jack, you act like this all the time, so why would anyone pay attention to one little outburst of mine."

"Hey" Jack glared,"I do not act like that all the time."

"Sure you don't pal..."

"Hanpan...how would you like to become a part of Filgaia?"

"Back off!" the mouse screamed, and began to hop away.

Cecilia had begun to walk again, her head lost in her deep thoughts. Rudy ran ahead to catch up to her, leaving behind an arguing Jack and Hanpan. Cecilia slightly turned her head to look at Rudy,"What is it?"

"Somethings bothering you right? Would you like to talk about it?" He asked, his large amber eyes, showing obvious concern.

"No...not at all. Why do you say that?"

"I can see it in your eyes..."

She lowered her head, then smiled at him,"Thank you for caring. But really...It is nothing..."

"You know I'm here for you anytime you need help right?"

"Yes...And I promise that I will go to you when I have a problem."

"HEY!" Jack screamed.

They turned around, and saw the man running towards them,"Thanks for waiting!"

"Its your fault Jack! If you would stop picking fights with people..." Hanpan began again.

"Hey! Don't make me bury your litte head in this sand."

Hanpan grinned,"Wow, that's such a large threat! I'm so afraid!"

"Thats it!"

Hanpan swiftly jumped from Jacks shoulder towards Cecilia, who simply smiled,"Jack, please." she chuckled,"How about a friendly spar?"

"Wha-" he was off by a blast of ice cold water hitting him.

Rudy gawked, and then shook his head, and laughed. Cecilia had a smug playful grin on her face, as Jack glared at her,"What the hell was that?"

She laughed,"Magic..." she giggled at the sound of it, as if nothing really happened.

"Its not funny! What if I drowned?"

Rudy laughed,"C'mon Jack, as if a small blast of water would kill you." His laugh was cut off by another blast of water from the Shaman.

He sputtered,"H-hey! I'm on your side!"

Jack laughed, now getting Cecilias idea of refreshing everyone with the power of the Water Guardian. He grinned and use a small quick spell he learned off of Cecilia, and used Repel as the Princess sent another wave of water at him.

He laughed and watched as Rudy and Cecilia screamed playfully as the wave richoted off the invisible shield, and drenched them.

Hanpan coughed,"ENOUGH ENOUGH!!" followed by another cough,"Are you guys TRYING to kill me!?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hanpan!" Cecilia picked him up off the ground, and held him in her arms.

He blushed beneath his fur,"Yeah...well...at least SOME people care!"

Rudy smiled, as Jack shook his head, sending droplets of water flying,"Well, that was fun...Lets...uh..."

Cecilia and Rudy turned around, and they gasped. The Chief in Baskar village was standing there in front of the gate, with the few villagers standing behind him. He raised one eyebrow at the embarassed group. They bowed in respect, and they were all blushing.

"Well now..." the chiefs raspy voice started,"I was wondering what all the commotion was about..."

Cecilia bowed,"Again, I'm very sorry."

He laughed,"No need to apologize little one..." He poured some tea,"Would any of you prefer a cup?"

They shook their heads, while Jack stood up,"Excuse me, but is there a shower or somewhere to cool off?"

The chief laughed,"All that playtime with the Shamans magic, and you still need to cool off?"

Jack lowered his head, and was about to sit back down, when the chief raised his hand,"You four need to learn a sense of humor...Yes, we have showers, and places to cool off. Come now, I will show you."

He led them to a small hidden lake, that of which only the villagers knew about. Few small children could be heard screaming and laughing, as well as sounds of splashing.

"Wow cool!" Jack gleamed.

"Jack...respect!" Hanpan poked his cheek.

"Now, the showers are here, and I suggest you shower, then cool off. Then cleanse once more."

"Thank you very much." Cecilia bowed.

"Think nothing of it..." the chief walked away, his wolf bade a long stare into Cecilias eyes, before it walked off.

"JURANAMO!!" Jack screamed, jumping into the pool, already stripped off into his boxer shorts.

The kids screamed, as he cannon balled into the lake. The water splashed Cecilia and Rudy.

Rudy began to peel off his clothes, and headed towards the showers. Cecilia found a small tree and sat underneath it with Hanpan in her arms. Rudy and Jack began to race each other, then try to playfully "drown" each other. Cecilia often waved, and smiled at them.

Jack shouted to her,"Why aren't you swimming?"

She shook her head,"I've nothing to wear." she shouted back.

Rudy backed away slowly, already knowing what was going to happen. Jack shrugged,"Well, you've got a bra and underpants right?"

Cecilia frowned angrily,"Your a pervert..." she shot a small tiny blast of lightning at him. She knew how to control her magic, and how much damage to deal. Even if it dealt no damage, the pain of the force could be felt.

Jack fell backwards into the water, Rudy shaking his head,"You really have no idea how to talk to women do you?"

Jack popped back up, rubbing his cheek,"What!? It was just a suggestion!!"

The day continued on, and they washed up. Jack stretched,"Well, I think I'm gonna go lie down for a bit. See ya guys at dinner."

Rudy waved, and sat down next to Cecilia,"So...when are you planning on batheing?"

She turned,"You speak as if I never bathe."

Rudy shot his hands up,"No, no I didn't mean it like that! I-"

Cecilia laughed,"Calm down...It was a joke. I plan on being late tonight...You guys go ahead with out me tonight."

"You sure?"

She nodded,"I will see you later on."

Rudy patted her back, and walked off. Hanpan stayed with her, and watched the night fall, and continue into late eve. The sounds of the village quieted, and the cackles of fires died out. The crickets chirped louder, and Hanpan covered his ears,"No grass, no bushes, where the hell are these things hiding?"

"The smallest of creatures find shelter in the strangest places."

"Yeah..."

Cecilia stood up, and began to undress. Hanpan watched,"Why so late?"

"Everyone's asleep. No one should be watching at this hour."

She threw her clothes into the lake and washed them. She rested them ontop of a nearby rock, and set a small fire going to quickly dry her clothes. She began to remove her bra and panties, and washed them as well. Hanpan stood watch of her clothes, turning them over, to evenly dry the cloth. He blushed when he picked up her privates.

She swam, and washed her body in the lake.

"Ya know...there is a shower..."

"Yes. But, I feel as if nature will cleanse better. And its more relaxing."

"Plus, the longer you stay out here, Jack and Rudy are going to be concerned and come looking for you."

"...Don't jinx it."

She gasped,"Oh, dammit!"

Hanpan jumped up from his daze,"What? What happened?"

"I didn't bring anything to dry myself off..."

"Uh...sit by the fire?" Hanpan joked.

"Please be serious...I think I hear footsteps."

"Hey, Princess you out here?" called a voice.

"Crud...Hanpan distract him please!"

Hanpan nodded, and "flew" off towards him.

"Hey Hanpan. You see the princess out here?"

"Uh...where's Jack?" He laughed slightly at Rudy.

"Hm? He just went that way."

A loud scream pierced the quiet air, and Rudy ran over towards it, and Hanpan grabbed onto his collar,"No! Wait!"

"What the hell are you doing!?" Cecilia screamed at Jack.

He was covering his eyes,"Hey! How was I supposed to know you were naked?" he tried walking away, and wound up crashing into a tree.

Cecilia rolled her eyes, and turned to see a blushing Rudy covering his eyes as well,"Sorry!"

"...Just...go get me something to dry off." She said blankly.

Jack stood up, and slipped on a rock, and tumbled into the water.

Cecilia gasped as she felt the whoosh of water move her legs, and felt Jacks hair touch her delicate legs. Jack opened his eyes, and then immediately closed them,"Ietaeiaohg..." his gargled words could be heard.

She lifted her leg, and kicked him, with Rudys kick he taught her. He lifted his head up,"Shit, Sorry..." He stumbled away.

Cecilia caught the towel Rudy threw her, and wrapped it around her body, and walked out of the water. The glisten of the moon gleamed off her body, and Rudy drank in her beauty.

She cleared her voice,"If you'll both excuse me..."

They nodded and walked off.

She dressed herself quickly, as Hanpan made sure they were gone,"Told ya, they would come looking."

"Yes, I know that now."

"You ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just asking...You seem a bit different...are you ok? You would normally pound Jack into a pulp, but you seem calm..."

"It was just an accident."

"Whats wrong?"

She sighed,"I feel...as if...I'll never see them again..."

"What?"

"I can't explain it..."

Hanpan patted her shoulder,"Lets head back to the inn...We'll talk in the morning. Just me and you."

"And Rudy...he wants to know as well."

"And Jack?"

"Yes."

He nodded, and they walked off, the water dripping off her still wet hair. Jack and Rudy were asleep, or pretended to be, as she layed down. She sighed, and smiled, and hoped slightly that this would forever stay in their memories, no matter how embarrassing it was...She looked out the nearby window, and stared off into the stars, as she fell asleep...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey...wake up sleepy head." a muffled voice said.

The princess slowly opened her eyes,"Huh...?" she let her eyes clear out, and saw a soft smiling Rudy looking at her. She gasped and jumped up,"Oh, I'm sorry...What time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Calm down," he laughed. "Its around 10, its the latest you've slept."

She stood up groggily,"I'm sorry...I don't know what happened..." she yawned.

Rudy smiled,"Its fine. You don't have to apologize. Jack went out to go find some information on a quest. I decided to stay here and wait for you to wake up."

She stretched and walked towards the nearest restroom, and washed her face. Rudy leaned on the doorway, calmly watching her. She looked up,"How long do you plan on watching me?"

"Until I know for certain your ok..."

She dried her face off,"I...know you are waiting to hear what's bothering me, but...I really can't describe it yet."

"Well I'm here, when ever you need me." he smiled walking away.

She sighed, and stared into the mirror, and glared at herself,"Shut up..." she fogged the mirror with her breath and X'ed out her face.

She began to comb her fingers through her hair, and heard loud footsteps,"Hey...the princess up yet?"

Rudy nodded,"Yeah, why? Whats up?"

"I heard some rumors about nearby treasure..."

Cecilia popped out of the doorway,"Still looking for treasure?"

Jack shrugged,"Eh...Once a treasure hunter, always a treasure hunter."

She laughed and grabbed her coat, since the day felt it would be much cooler then yesterday,"So...where is it at?"

"I heard it's at some fabled abandoned town...or something like that.."

Hanpan rolled his eyes,"Great information Jack..."

"What? I've got a map right here showing the way."

Rudy grabbed it, and looked it over,"Jack...this is about 10,000 miles away from here...There's no way we could walk that far!"

Jack scoffed,"I've walked farther. I'm sure you have as well."

Cecilia scowled,"But I haven't."

Jack winked,"Well we'll just have to carry you." he laughed.

Cecilia smiled and rolled her eyes,"Lets just go check in with Doctor Emma. I'm sure she's completed repairing the Gullwing."

Rudy nodded,"Yeah, besides, I kinda wanna see what the town looks like since we gave the rest of our money to the Mayor."

Jack shrugged,"Alright...to Adlehyde, then onward to this place!"

The chief walked in,"Leaving already?"

Rudy bowed down grateful,"Thank you very much for the nights rest, and showers."

The cheif raised his hand,"No need to thank me. Wanderers are always on the move...best get going"

Jack and Rudy walked out, and Cecilia stood with the Chief,"Excuse me sir...but...may I have a word with your wolf?"

He raised his brow,"So...you've learned how to communicate with animals, have you Shaman?"

She nodded, and waited for his response.

He smiled,"Yes, go on my child."

She leaned in towards the wolf, and stared into his eyes,"Tell me...you know something about me...What is it?"

The wolf blinked, and gave a grin,"_I know many things about everyone...What would you like to know?"_

"Why do I feel this sudden weight on my heart? What is calling to me? I feel danger, but I do not see any threat...What is it?"

_"Ah...that. All I will tell you...is that, look at who loves you...and who you truly love...Him? Or them? Choose wisely...Either way, pain will come."_

"What?"

"Cecilia, come on!" Rudy shouted.

She looked back at the wolf, who was already asleep on the floor. She stood up, and bowed in thanks towards the Chief, who toked his pipe. She ran out and caught up with her waiting friends.

...

"She's getting closer...I can feel it..." a dark demonic voice cooed.

"Yes master..."

"Are the traps in place? Is the fake town set up?"

"Yes master...Everything is prepared for their arrival..."

The dark shadow grinned, baring sharp white fangs,"Good..."

The smaller shadow bowed, and backed away slowly. The larger shadow touched a small picture of her,"Soon my princess...and you shall be all mine."

...

Cecilia shivered, and felt goosebumps on her neck.

Jack noticed and walked closer towards her, while Rudy led the group as it always had been,"Hey...you alright?"

She looked up half frightened,"What?...Oh, yes I'm fine."

"Ya know...you've been spacing out a lot more then usual."

"Have I?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry?"

He suddenly threw one arm around her small shoulders, and pulled her close to his larger frame,"I know somethings bothering you. So many years around people with problems, and my own, I can recognize when others are in pain...Don't be afraid to tell me whats wrong. I may not be the best advice giver, but as I've told Rudy, I'm here to listen."

She sighed deeply,"Thank you Jack...I will tell everyone what I've been feeling later on tonight..."

"That had better be a promise. I don't want you running away and pretending we never had this conversation."

She smiled softly,"I promise."

Hanpan poked Rudy,"Hey...I think maybe Jack might have some feelings towards the Princess..."

"I think he just deeply cares for her as a sister..."

"Nah...not from what I see...wait...Oh my god...YOU LIKE HER TOO?!"

Rudy picked the mouse up and brought him to his face, and pulled his cheeks,"Shhh! They're right behind us!"

The mouse struggled against Rudys grip,"Alfright, alfright!"

Rudy let go, and the mouse rubbed his cheeks,"Ow...ok. But you do don't you?"

He shrugged,"I guess...But she could never love someone like me..."

"Don't be so negative on yourself Rudy...You've grown a lot. I mean, now your taller then her!" he joked.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me, because I used to be a short 17 year old" he frowned jokingly.

Hanpan grinned,"I think we should let them know Adlehyde's just ahead, before someone see's them, and the rumor starts she has a husband or fiance."

Rudy turned around, and felt a small tinge of jealousy, as he saw how Jack and Cecilia were walking, he cleared his throat,"We're almost here."

They moved farther apart, and Cecilia smiled, as she saw the glow of her beloved hometown. She then grinned as she grew closer,"Oh! It's so much more beautiful then I remember!" she ran ahead.

Rudy smiled, and ran after her, followed by Jack.

Rudy thought softly to himself,''_So long as your smiling, I have a reason to smile everyday...And what makes you happy...makes me happy...I love you...and I think he does too...but who doesn't love you?_"


End file.
